Y-Lighter
A lighter is a type of flat-bottomed barge used to transfer goods and passengers to and from moored ships.Lighter (barge) - Wikipedia They were traditionally unpowered vessels, propelled by their crew manually using long oars, by tugboats, or by prevailing water currents. They may carry cranes or derricks to assist in loading materials. X- and Y-Lighters used during World War I served as landing craft in addition to transport duties. They were constructed of wood or steel, and occasionally fitted with outboard motors.Amphibious Ships and Craft - Navypedia.org Y-Lighter craft used by the Royal Navy of the United Kingdom are known to have all survived the war. Battlefield 1 |passengers = 1 driver 2 gunners (3 total) |weapon2 = Maxim MG(Seat 2, 3) |image = }} The Y-Lighter is a naval vessel introduced in the Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion and reappears in Battlefield 1: Turning Tides. It has three seats, one driver and two gunners, and players can spawn on the ship's hull and walk around freely. Passengers are deposited within the same section when exiting the vehicle. When the boat approaches land, or is piloted through shallow waters, the ramp will lower automatically. The driver is located in an enclosed cabin to the vessel's aft, and is protected from all but the rear right quarter by an armored housing, although they remain vulnerable to explosive weapons or small arms fire directed through the vision slit. Performance-wise, the Y-Lighter is less agile than the Torpedo Boat - its turning is sluggish by comparison and is slow to change speed, but can reach a respectable speed after continued acceleration. Passengers can use one of a pair of side-facing Heavy Machine Guns, located near the bow. The weapons have a shield to protect the gunner from small arms fire. Due to their orientation, they cannot be fired straight forward - only parallel to the ship's movement. Despite a limited field of fire, and difficulty aiming in high seas, the guns do significantly more damage per shot than other vehicle-based HMGs, and are quite effective at defending against enemy boats, aircraft, or shore-based infantry. Appearances Almost all appearances of the vehicle have them being exclusive to one team with a sea-based home base (for example, the German Empire's landing vessel home base on Albion). They are always pre-spawned into the map next to the naval home base and do not take up any vehicle respawn slots, and players can spawn directly onto them. * Albion * Cape Helles * Heligoland Bight Gallery BF1 Y-Lighter Chase.png|Third person chase view of a Y-Lighter Landing Craft used by the German Empire BF1 Y-Lighter Rear.png|Third person rear view BF1 Y-Lighter Left.png|Left Side BF1 Y-Lighter Right.png|Right Side BF1 Y-Lighter Pilot.png|First person pilot view BF1 Y-Lighter Left Gunner.png|First person left gunner view BF1 Y-Lighter Right Gunner.png|First person right gunner view BF1 Y-Lighter Ramp.png|Y-Lighter with the ramp lowered BF1 Y-Lighter BE.png|Y-Lighter used by the British Empire References Category:Naval Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar